The present invention relates generally to the containing of fluid leaks and relates, more particularly, to the means with which fluid leaks are contained.
One application with which this invention is concerned involves electric power transmission devices, such as transformers and switch gear, which are commonly immersed in a specially- compounded oil having dielectric properties for purposes of insulation, isolation and cooling. On occasion, these devices generate extremely high operating temperatures during electrical arcing which, in turn, decompose small portions of the oil into elemental carbon. This elemental carbon remains suspended within the oil as suspended graphite particles.
Additionally, the chemical nature of the oil is hydrophilic. Any atmospherically carried water coming into surface contact with the oil is adsorbed and entrained.
Both water droplets and graphite particles are undesirable contaminants of the oil and should be removed, either periodically or continuously. Fortunately, both contaminants are effectively removed by relatively simple, depth wound unsized paper reel filters. A traditional installation often will connect a transformer oil cavity by external plumbing conduits to adjacently housed pump and filter units. Circulation around the conduit loop is driven by the pump motor which is controlled by cycle timers and filter pressure differential monitoring switches. Circulation may be continuous or intermittent, depending on the type of transformer or the service to which it is applied.
Upon the event of the loss, i.e. substantially total loss, of the insulating oil from the electric power transmission device, the heat generated during device operation will likely lead to failure of the device, and such failures are likely to be costly.
Another consequence of the loss of such oil from the electric power device relates to the environmentally hazardous nature of the chemical composition of the oil. Consequently, these oils are heavily regulated and monitored. Affected site clean-ups due to leaks and spills are extremely expensive and may subject to the responsible manager to fines and other penalties. Accordingly, great care is normally exercised in handling these fluids and reasonable precautions are taken to prevent leaks from the external filter circulation system. Nevertheless, leaks can and do occur.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved secondary containment means for fluid circulation systems.
Another object of the present invention to provide such means which is particularly well-suited for use in connection with applications, such as electrical power transmission devices, in which fluid loss from a circulation system can result in damage to the system components or to the environment.
Still another object of the present invention is to equip such means with an alarm system for alerting personnel of a leak in the fluid circulation system.
A further object of the present invention is to equip such means with a secondary conduit system for enclosing conduits within which a fluid is circulated.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such means which is relatively uncomplicated to construct and effective in operation.